


Thank you

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven Ares, Inazuma Eleven Orion
Genre: (literally), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, And Ayano & Akira are singers & dancers, And I'll add other tags if I remember, Another important information: Shirou & Atsuya are idols, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hiroto is an international football player, Imagine that's Go but in Inazuma Eleven Ares/Orion world, Love Confessions, M/M, My Own AU, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Romantic Soulmates, SPECIAL BIRTHDAY!!, but with my OCs, long and sweet, very very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "I say thank you."
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya/Kira Hiroto, Fubuki Shirou & Fubuki Atsuya, Fubuki Shirou/OC, Sakura Ayano & Sakura Akira
Kudos: 2





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> HEWWO, MINA-SAN!!
> 
> I hope you're all fine and as excited as I'm for Christmas (That's just my fave period of the year, okay *.*)! It's slowly getting better for me, and I hope (if things weren't as good as you expected them to be) that they're doing better for you as well!
> 
> Anyway, HERE I'm to post (one day late, sorry) my BIG & LONG gift to my precious, beautiful, cute and charming snow angel baby... Aka the most gorgeous boy Fubuki Shirou! I've been waiting for it the WHOLE year, and I'm very happy that we finally reached THE day TWT He's a very important character to me, the most important one along with Atsuya, for A LOOOT of reasons. I wouldn't have missed that day for nothing, even if I'm not in my best shape (don't worry, my health is getting better). I just love him way TOO MUCH!! :'DDD
> 
> Beforehand, I must give you few infos about this very long one-shot...
> 
> First of all, I wanted to post something different from what I've been posting so far. This fanfic involves my Idol AU with Shirou & Atsuya, along with two of my fave & first OCs, aka Sakura Ayano (the very first one) and her twin brother, Sakura Akira. It's a very important character (Ayano) to me, and I've always shipped her with Shirou. They represent what I wish for Shirou and the perfect couple to me. It's very soapy and all... but after all, I'm too in love with the soulmates trope and all XD Secondly, there are few moments you won't understand because it involves their past (Ayano & Shirou's one) together and Ayano's past in that AUu. I migt post about it one day, if I'm brave enough (*cough* we'll see). In third place (and probably last point), they've been into a teacher-student relationship. If you're not comfortable with that idea, please don't read. It's the basis of their story together in that AU, along with Ayano's admiration for Shirou's songs as an idiol with Atsuya. I understand that some people aren't good with it, but that's how I wrote it, so please respect it and just skip it if you're not into it.
> 
> A last info before leaving you... There is a part with some lyrics from one of Miyano Mamoru's songs, which I put it as Shirou & Atsuya's songs in this AU. If you know him and his songs well, you'll guess which one it is. It's one of my biggest fave ones TWT <3 (I love this man way TOO MUCH too XDD)
> 
> ANYWAY! TIME TO LET YOU GO AND LET YOU READ! Thank you for your support, your kudos and comments as always. They mean A LOT to me and motivate me to keep going! ;3; 
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters and songs. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.
> 
> (Oh, and you'll noticed that I finally decided to work on the body of my fanfics. It took me so much time, but it's so pleasing for the eyes... I'm so proud of myself X3)

Sweat beaded on his forehead, on his neck and on all the other parts of his body that had made the least physical effort. He happily accepted the bottle of water handed to him by one of the directors, and thanked her with a weak smile before opening his mouth to swallow the entire contents of the plastic bottle, savoring the sensation of his dry throat finally hydrated. He lowered the bottle, and with one hand on his waist, he turned to the other man by his side.

"Nice performance, Atsuya."

"You too, aniki", Atsuya replied with a little smile, just as exhausted as he was. But he seemed really satisfied with the work accomplished. Shirou smiled back.

"Well done, both of you."

Shirou turned to the source of the voice. His smile softened.

"Ayano."

Sakura slowly approached Shirou. When she found herself in front of him, a smile on her lips, she put one of her hands on his waist and approached him to put her lips on his, the young man accepting with pleasure the wet and hot lips of the young woman, Sakura's other hand put on her wet cheek with sweat.

"Is this my reward?" Shirou murmured against Sakura's lips, ignoring Atsuya's sigh and the embarrassed looks of the people around them, to focus on the two golden orbs that fixed him with all the tenderness in the world. The beating of his heart accelerates at this gaze, bo th intense and sweet, on him.

"It's both your reward _and_ my way to say that I'm proud of the man I love", Sakura replied in a whisper.

Shirou's smile widened. A gentle warmth in the hollow of his chest, he took the young woman in his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that from you."

"And you, you don't know how unpleasant it is to touch a sweaty shirt", Sakura replied, her hands on his chest. When Shirou laughed and she felt the vibrations of the sound against her fingers, Sakura silently savored them, a little more attracted by the man standing in front of her... Even if he was all sticky.

"Sorry, Ayano. It was hot tonight."

He took off from her and turned to his little brother, who had been watching the scene out of the corner of his eye since earlier.

"Right, Atsuya?"

"Two things, Aniki. _First_ , yes. It was _totally_ crazy", Atsuya replied, stretching his arm out in front of him and raising his index finger. He raised his middle finger. " _Second_ , stop showing your soapy love in front of everyone. It's _annoying_ ", he finished with a groan, his arms now crossed against his chest.

"It's always so funny to see you embarrassed, Atsuya", Ayano commented, smiling at Shirou who cleared her face by bringing one of her red locks behind one of her ears.

"Pfff, funny she says..." Atsuya growled with a grimace.

Shirou's shoulders shook with his chuckles. He approached Atsuya and put a hand in his carrot hair to ruffle it, messing it up even more than before. Atsuya's face colored with a crimson hue at his gesture. However, he didn't reject it. His gaze shifted to his big brother, who had a big smile on his lips and a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He knew that expression all too well.

"Aniki, _no_."

"I haven't said anything yet", said a wondered Shirou, frowning at his words.

"I know you. You're going to make fun of me with-" But he found himself cut off by a voice that made the three adults turn around.

"Hey, carrot head!"

A certain voice that was all too familiar to him, a voice that sometimes made him want to tear off his hair and jump of joy. It was none other than-

"Hiroto! How are you?" Sakura asked, welcoming the newcomer with a big smile.

"Sakura-chan! I'm doing damn well!" Hiroto exclaimed, his gray curls leaping when he turned his head quickly towards her, a big smile on his lips.

"Always so well dressed", she commented, looking at Hiroto from bottom to top, who was dressed in black skinny pants, an immaculate white shirt and a black leather jacket, his jewelry and piercings shining under the dim lights. He blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan."

"Tss, she's being too kind with you."

Sakura and Shirou giggled while Hiroto frowned, unimpressed in the least by Atsuya's pike. On the contrary, a mischievous smile was stretching his lips.

"Don't worry, carrot head. You also look quite good."

Atsuya turned red peony. He turned quickly to Hiroto and placed a threatening finger on his chest.

"B-Baka! Don't say that out loud!"

"But it's true, my _tender_ and _precious_ carrot head~" Hiroto cooed, dangerously close Atsuya, entering in his personal space. He dominated him by his size.

Atsuya, eyes plunged into Hiroto's, seemed to hesitate between hitting him or just accepting his compliment. But it would be against his nature to agree with the greatest.

"Haha! Still so sugary! You're so pitiful", Atsuya finished with a sneer.

Hiroto frowned his second eyebrow. The sparkle in his eyes intensified. He loved it when Atsuya got into his game.

"Ah, they will never change."

Shirou watched Atsuya retort to Hiroto forcefully, attracting the glances of their colleagues, who seemed just as amused by the scene as them. He smiled tenderly.

"Yeah, you're righ", he whispered to Sakura. He chuckled softly at Atsuya's crimson head as Hiroto laughed at him and his short stature.

Sakura looked up at him. Her face softened. Her fingers intertwined with those of Shirou to squeeze his hand in her, drawing the young man's gaze on her.

"Come on, let's change you."

Shirou nodded, almost desperate. He grimaced, pinching his shirt stuck to his chest between his fingers.

"I hate that feeling."

Sakura laughed openly before exclaiming "That's why you're going to change and take a good shower once at home."

Shirou leaned towards her and warmly whispered in her ear, like a purr, the following words "And you will help me with the task, won't you?"

Sakura shivered in spite of herself at his sweet murmur and his hot breath against her ear, still irregular by the effort he had given on stage. The corners of her lips turned up. She tilted her head to the side and, staring at him with her golden eyes, smiled mischievously.

"Maybe."

Shirou felt _that_ sensation settle near his pelvis. His eyes lit up in anticipation. Sakura's mischievous smile and playful eyes weren't helping it.

"Surprise me as always, Sakura Ayano", Shirou suddenly said in a low voice, both tender and excited at the edges.

Sakura smiled at his answer despite herself. She pulled his hand towards the corridor.

"So let's go, Fubuki Shirou."

*****

"Ah, I'm exhausted."

"You did a good job today," Sakura whispered in a soft voice, running her fingers through Shirou's now dry silver hair.

He hummed of well-being at the sensation. His head comfortably installed on Sakura's shoulder, Shirou's turned around on it to place a kiss on her neck. He smiled when he felt her body shiver at his gesture.

"You can say that. That's a pity I'm too exhausted to make you scream my name."

Sakura violently blushed at the innuendo. Shirou smiled against her skin, savoring her reaction from the corner of his eye.

"Still so embarrassed?"

" _You_ should be embarrassed for not being able to remove your clothes yourself", Sakura directly retorted, reminding him of the moment when they had reached his cabin so he could change, but he had been unable to do so thanks to the monumental fatigue hung over his body.

Shirou grunted. "You're mean, Ayano."

"Sometimes the Fubuki brothers have to be put back to their places". Sakura glanced at her boyfriend on her shoulder, and sneered at his pout. But he denied nothing.

"I'm glad I can do it", Sakura said with pride. After all, not everyone could put the famous idols back to their places, especially Fubuki Shirou and Atsuya.

"I will have my revenge, Ayano."

Sakura chuckled at that. "I look forward to it."

Shirou slid from her shoulder to her knees, smiling at the comforting warmth against his cheek. Sakura's hand cleared his eyes from his rebellious strands before gently passing her fingers through his hair. With his hands clasped in front of him, Shirou closed his eyes, the soft purring of the car, Sakura's regular breathing, and her fingers caressing his hair rocking him like a baby. He could feel the impact of his performance on his body, and nothing like Sakura to relax him and rock him to make him feel better... Even with her snarky comments.

"You look like a baby when you do this."

"You know you are my best cushion."

He turned his head on her lap to face her, the back of his head resting on Sakura's legs. His hand went to rest on Sakura's cheek, who covered it with her free hand to take it in her own.

"Your best cushion? I don't know how to take it", Sakura said in a falsely uncertain voice.

"You love lying on your loved one's lap as much as I do", Shirou commented. He smiled at the expression 'Caught out' of Sakura.

"Well... I must admit that you're a _really_ good cushion."

Shirou burst out laughing at her confession, Sakura following him closely as the city continued to scroll through the windows tinted with the limousine. Tears of laughter in his eyes, Shirou calmed down gently as Sakura continued to laugh. He looked at her for a moment, in silence, that gentle warmth again in his chest and his beta smile plastered across his face. He suddenly straightened up and captured Sakura's lips, cutting her sharp in her laughter. First tender, it quickly degenerated into a more languid kiss, their tongues joining the dance. A hand supporting him, Shirou stuck a little closer to her, her chest crashing against his own. She moaned into his mouth, drawing a appreciative sound from Shirou at the delicious sound in his ears. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth, bit it then sucked on it before releasing it. He gave her one long last kiss before parting from her.

"I love kissing you so much", Shirou whispered with his husky voice, panting after those passionated kisses, a finger tracing Sakura's lips.

Sakura's other hand came to rest on Shirou's cheek and drew him to her to place another kiss on hos lips. "That's weird because I do too."

Shirou chuckled. His eyes lingered on her reddened cheeks, her lips slightly swollen, and her eyes clouded by the same pleasure he was feeling at this very moment. He sighed deeply as Sakura stared at him in silence, her chest still pressed against him.

"Ayano."

"Hm?"

"Can I devour you right now?"

Sakura blinked and laughed despite herself. "Who would have thought that the shy Fubuki Shirou was so greedy and direct?" Sakura murmured, her fingers tracing each patch of Shirou's face, going from his eyes to his lips, to return to his eyes, under the incendiary and intense gaze of the young man. She leaned toward him. Her lips retraced the line of his jaw, went to his right temple, then his cheek. Shirou shivered at the touch. She got to his lips and gently kissed them. He kissed her back before she left for his temple, gaining a small complaint, which made her laugh. Her lips brushing against the shell of Shirou's ear, she whispered "I'm _all_ yours, Fubuki-senpai."

It was weird to think that they had been in a teacher-student relationship. It seemed _so_ far away, and yet it was only four years ago. _So_ _much_ had changed since Sakura had the chance to have her idol as a dance and singing teacher, to meet him during one of the darkest periods of her life... It always seemed so unreal to her, and she often expected to wake up and return to this dark period of her teen ages, as if nothing had happened, and that she was still stuck there with the one who had hurt her so much in so many ways. But...

Shirou released his hand from hers and came to put it on her waist with the other. While getting into a sitting position, he pulled her towards him so that she could ride him. His head was lost in the crook of her neck, his lips leaving a myriad of kisses on it, one of Sakura's most sensitive areas. She moaned softly, her fingers running through his hair, completely messing them up, her head tilted to the side for easy access. He went from kissing, to hickeys, then to sweet bites, all while going up to her ear. He took her earlobe in his mouth to suck on it for a few seconds before releasing it. Sakura couldn't stop letting out sweet sounds, her hand having slipped over his nape to better support her. She shivered in Shirou's sudden warm air on her ear.

"I _love_ driving you crazy, Ayano."

"It's your revenge, isn't it?"

He softly laughed, his laughter sounded deeper and harsher than his usual voice. Sakura shivered despite herself. She loved hearing that lower and deeper voice.

"You could say that. It's also for using the status."

"I thought it was your fetish."

Right in the target. Shirou remained silent. Instead of answering, he preferred to take refuge in her neck, like he was... ashamed. Sakura chuckled at his ears red of embarrassment.

"That's not true", Shirou complained from her neck, his voice slightly covered by her skin.

"Of course."

Shirou released his head. He pouted. With his red cheeks, his pout and his slightly messy hair, Sakura couldn't help but find him adorable. Her mischievous smile softened.

"I will never judge you for that", Sakura reassured. She kissed his cheek. Shirou still continued to pout.

"That doesn't stop you from making fun of me."

"I can't help it", Sakura admitted with a laugh. "It stays funny to- Ah!"

Shirou had just knocked her over on the baking seat to get on all fours above her. Sakura, surprised, blinked several times in succession, her blazing hair all around her head.

"I got you."

Sakura blinked again. The corners of his lips turned up. Shirou brought his head to hers, his face empty of any pout. Instead, there was this expression that _never_ announced anything good.

Sakura wrapped her arms around Shirou's neck. His nose touched hers. They stared in each other's eyes for a whole minute, in silence.

"Do you know we're in a car?"

"And that there is a driver at the front", Shirou completed on the sway of Sakura, in the most neutral tone. But she knew him well enough to distinguish the little nuance in his voice.

She giggled at Shirou's lips who attacked her cleared neck.

"Still as ticklish", Shirou teased, placing another one of his kisses on Sakura's sensitive skin, who giggled again despite herself.

The young woman's hands left Shirou's neck to gently lower his muscular back, lingering on the pretty curve of it. Her hands slipped under his gray sweater, touching his pelvis in the process, and went up again and again until her full arms were found below his top, Shirou's breath racing with each touch of her fingers on his hot, sensitive skin. Sakura sensually stroked Shiro's chest, her fingers deliberately avoiding his bits of flesh. She stopped at his abs to trace them with the tips of her fingers.

"Ayano..."

It was barely a sigh, but enough to send shivers down Sakura's spine, his plaintive and almost desperate tone asking for more resonating in her head. Shirou nibbled the area between his shoulder and his neck. Sakura gasped.

"I _really_ want to, Ayano", Shirou whispered warmly in her ear. His lips touched the shell of her ear. Sakura slightly moaned at the way he had pronounced her first name. As if she were the only one who could stop his suffering and fulfill his desires. As if she were the only one who could stop his agony and send him to seventh heaven...

Shirou, the upper part of his body half naked, kissed her temple before turning back to her face and diving into her eyes as clouded with lust and anticipation as his own. He held back a grunt at her already well-arranged state, at her half-open pink swollen lips, at her incendiary eyes and that expression so...

"Go ahead, Shirou", Sakura murmured, a provocative smile on her face. "Devore me."

Shirou's breathing itched, and he couldn't help the little moan at her whispering his first name in such a sinful way. Her smile reflected on his face, a little more carnivorous at the edges.

"Bon appetit."

And when he was about to kiss Sakura passionately, the driver's voice suddenly echoed in the car, stopping them in their movements.

"We have arrived, Fubuki-san."

One minute without reaction until Shirou loudly sighed, letting his head fall into the crook of Sakura's neck. She openly laughed.  


"Sorry, but we have to postpone the meal", Sakura said to his dismay, removing her arms from his top to stroke Shirou's hair with one hand. He grumbled.

" _Anyway_ , you would have been too exhausted to do anything", Sakura said nonchalantly.

He raised his head as best he could towards her. He pouted again.

"You are all so mean to me."

Sakura chuckled. Her hand slid from his hair to the side of his face, then her fingers traced the line of his jaw.

"Don't worry. We will have the opportunity on your birthday this Sunday", Sakura breathed, a little smile on her lips.

Shirou's eyes sparkled. He kissed her full on the mouth. A long languorous kiss that left Sakura speechless and gasping when he parted from her to sit down. Hand outstretched towards her, with a smile on his lips, Shirou seemed as excited as a child about to receive a Christmas present.

"I look forward to this day."

Sakura passed from Shirou's hand to his face before giggling. She took it and straightened in turn. Her hands put Shirou back in shape while he put her hairstyle back in place with one hand, the other resting on Sakura's thigh. If ever photographers caught them, they could be sure to hit the headlines. Even if there was little chance that they would see some on this side of Tokyo.

"And there you go."

She leaned forward to capture his lips one last time, to the delight of Shirou who hummed in pleasure.

"One of my fantasies will not come true now", Shirou commented with a sigh.

"I was so naive to think that Fubuki Shirou was an angel."

The door of the limousine opened, revealing a completely different landscape, far from the center of the city, much more tranquil and charming. Sakura was the first to head for the exit, followed by Shirou, who stopped her at the exit with his hand on her waist.

"You should already know, right?" Shirou whispered in her ear. Sakura swallowed in spite of herself. If there was one thing Fubuki Shirou knew how to do was turn her mind to a mess , especially with his soft voice hiding many of the more evil sides that she had _never_ imagined finding in him. It was for his voice that she had become a fan the first time she listened to one of his songs. And he knew how to use it _so_ well... Even _too_ well, judged Sakura in front of that suave and deep voice, which had frozen her on the spot.

"Sir, madam."

The driver's voice brought them back to reality. Sakura came out of her bubble and turned to him, with a smile on her lips. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She lingered for a moment on them.

"Better than anyone."

Shirou let his eyes wander on her, who winked at him. Hand in her, he followed her and went outside, the cool air of that cold winter night attacking his pale cheeks. He shivered with all his body.

"How about we get warm inside, Fubuki-senpai?" Sakura asked with a teasing voice.

Shirou grunted. "Stop that."

But he nodded all the same, thanking the driver in passing before following her to their house. A smile on his lips, he thought _how_ _lucky_ he was to go home with a girl as teasing as she was wonderful.

*****  


"Are you sure everything is ready?"

"Yes, Ayano. Don't worry."

"What about the gifts? Are they all well wrapped?"

" _Ayano_."

Her brother's authoritarian voice stopped her in her frenzy across her house. She turned to him, sheepishly. She scratched her head.

"Sorry, Akira. I'm just a little stressed", Sakura admitted with an apologizing smile.

Akira sighed. But a smile occupied his lips. He strode over to her. Arrived in front of her, he ruffled her hair before taking her in his arms. Sakura let herself melt in his embrace.

"You're stressing for nothing, Ayano. _Everything_ will be perfect because it was _you_ who prepared it", Akira reassured, one hand stroking her hair while the other was caressing her back.

"That's why I'm stressed..." Sakura muttered against his shoulder. "That's me who prepared it."

"You are always too hard on yourself."

"That's not true."

"I know you better than _anyone_ , Ayano". His head resting on his sister's one, he kissed her red hair before resuming his initial position. "After all, I'm your twin brother."

Sakura laughed despite herself. She looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. "You're not wrong."

Akira smiled back. He stepped forward and placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead, Sakura smiling more than ever. The affection of her twin brother was one of the things she couldn't live without since she could think. He was right... Nobody understood her and knew her as well as he did.

Sakura brought one of his wavy red locks behind his ear, once again admiring her brother's long, beautiful hair pulled back into a small ponytail resting on his shoulder. She had always been a little jealous of his hair.

"You have more beautiful hair than mine, Ayano. Trust me", Akira suddenly said, as if he had read her mind.

Sakura tapped his shoulder with her fist, not hard enough to hurt him, but strong enough to protest. It drew a false pout from Akira, who massaged his shoulder to support his acting.

"Ouch!"

"Baka. That's not true."

"You know we will _never_ agree on that", Akira replied with a sigh, but the corner of his lips were up.

Sakura imitated him and smiled in her turn. "One of the only things we'll never agree on _for sure_."

Akira patted her head a few inches below his height, surprising her by the way. She frowned.

"Are you going to make fun of my height?"

"I would _never_ do such a thing", Akira replied, hand to chest, falsely shocked at such an assertion from her.  


Sakura chuckled. Akira's facial features softened. He let his hand fall by his side. Head tilted to the left, a permanent smile on his lips, he went on.

"I'm sure he will like it, Ayano. Everything that comes from you makes him the _happiest_ man in the world."

Sakura took her time to digest his words, both full of tenderness and firmness, as if to support this fact. One night suddenly came to her mind....

**\- A few weeks earlier -**

"It was..."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, exactly", Ayano laughed, her voice a little broken. She turned her head towards Shirou, who did the same. A huge smile was stretching his lips.

"I love making you scream", he suddenly said with the greatest honesty in the world.

Sakura turned poppy red. She grabbed the cushion on her left to swing it and throw i at his face. Shirou crossed his arms in front of him to defend himself. The cushion crashed against his forearms and fell to the side of the bed. His head appeared from behind his protecting wall.

"It's true, though. I really like making lo-"

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura suddenly cut off.

She rolled to the side and climbed onto Shirou. Now astride him, she clapped her hands over his mouth to keep him from continuing. She brought her face closer to his.

"Not another word", Sakura warned, emphasizing each word. "Or _else_..."

Shirou took her wrists to free his mouth. Sakura let him do it, looking at each one of his gestures. What a surprise to see him smiling like an idiot.

"Or what, Ayano? Are you going to punish me?" Shirou finished in a low voice, in a more mischievous tone, his smile now provocative.

" _Worse_ than that..."

Her mouth was close to his ear. "No more of my homemade curry."

She felt proud after standing up and noticing that all smile had disappeared from his face at her threat. He joined his hands and closed his eyes. He shook his head quickly from left to right.

" _Anything_ but that", he begged. He opened his eyes and Sakura's heart melted in front of Shirou's desperate and pleading puppy face. She couldn't even resist him... _How weak_ of her.

She chuckled. "Okay, so there won't be any after your birthday."

"Are you going to do it for my birthday?" Shirou asked, eyes full of stars. Just by this idea, he seemed the happiest in the world.

"Who knows! _Maybe_ I say that only to deceive you~" Ayano hummed, not so innocently as she made it appear.

"Yes, who knows", Shirou repeated softly.

His eyes plunged into those of Sakura, he straightened while placing his hands on her naked waist. He pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly, Sakura's covered chest with the blanket pressing against Shirou's chest just as naked as the rest of their bodies. Sakura leaned over to deepen the kiss. One of her hands was lost on his shoulder while the other lost itself in the tallest man's light hair. He opened his eyes for a moment to savor Sakura's expression of pleasure before taking off from her lips, still staying close by. Their noses touching, they didn't take their eyes off from the other.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Sakura asked in a low voice, her eyes lingering for a moment on Shirou's long and pretty eyelashes before returning to his deep green eyes.

Shirou assumed the pose he always did when he was thinking: his head tilted to the side, his eyes turned toward the sky, his finger on his chin with a thoughtful air. Sakura laughed inwardly. She found it really cute.

"Hm... well", he said, turning his attention back to her. "Anything you give me will definitely make me happy", Shirou finally replied with a tender smile.

Sakura sighed. "I'm touched, but it's not an answer."

"Yet this is my answer."

Shirou placed a chaste kiss on her forehead then her cheek, and finally ending with a kiss on her lips. He glued their foreheads. " _Whatever_ you give me, it'll make me happy. Though, _nothing_ can make me happier than the gift you gave me four years ago", Shirou whispered, more sincere than ever.

Sakura frowned, a little lost. Shirou chuckled, a pleasant and soft sound in Sakura's ears, which made her heart beat a bit faster in her rib cage. She loved this sound so much...

"What are you talking about?"

"That's simple, though..."

He took off a lock of hair stuck to her face with sweat.

"You and your love, Ayano."

Sakura widened her golden eyes, speechless. She parted her lips to answer this most _romantic_ and _touching_ statement he had ever made to her... But nothing came out. She lost her voice for good. The red colour came back to her face nothing to do with the red of the physical effort they had just made. Sakura suddenly took refuge in the crook of his shoulder, surprising Shirou by the way for brief seconds, before he burst out laughing.

"My, you are embarrassed with _everything_."

"Shut up, baka... It's _your_ fault for pulling out such _things_ that suddenly", Sakura growled, all red with embarrassment.

Shirou laughed softly. He wrapped his arms around her to hug her. Her cleared neck was only calling him. Shirou succumbed to the temptation and laid his lips on her neck already marked by small bites and hickeys. Sakura shivered under his wet, warm lips. He laid a myriad of kisses there before going up to his face to deposit another kiss on her burning cheek of embarrassment.

"You know I can't help it, Ayano", he whispered in her ear in an extremely tender voice. "I want you to know _how much_ I love _you_ and _how much_ you make me happy."

Sakura didn't answer, repeating his words in her head as if to make sure they were real. She smiled tenderly, tears in her eyes. Her arms wrapped around his chest and stuck to him. She placed a kiss on his immaculate neck, salted by sweat.

"Thank you."

**\- Back in the present -**

"Ayano? Oi, A-ya-no!"

Sakura tilted the second time Akira called her to draw her attention to him, which she did. She blinked, like she just came out of a beautiful dream.

"Hm?"

"You were thinking of _him_ , weren't you? You had _that_ expression on your face."

"What expression?" Sakura asked, slightly stuttering, wondering why she was even doing it. Maybe because she just got caught out.

"That one of a girl crazy in _love_ with her soulmate", Akira replied with a mischievous smile.

She blushed violently. She tapped him on the shoulder again, which made him laugh.

"Nonsense!"

"You know I'm right!" Akira crooned while escaping from Sakura's hands, who was trying to catch him while she was chasing him, a big smile on his lips.

He stopped behind the sofa, facing Sakura, who was on the other side.

"Watch out for tickling!" Sakura threatened with a big demonic smile, her fingers waving in the air to support her threat.

Akira made a face: one of his weaknesses.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know me _so well_ that you know I won't hesitat" Sakura replied with a sneer.

Akira winced even more. And bingo, right on the target.

A fight of looks took place between the two twins, one thinking of an escape, the other already targeting the areas to tickle. Akira was the first one to move, very closely followed by Sakura.

"I'll catch you!"

"Have mercy on me!" Akira cried, wincing in desperation as he fled with his hands up.

"No mercy!"

And they continued to chase each other in the large living room of Sakura, avoiding the Christmas tree when they passed by, filling the room with false supplications and devilish laughter.  


*****

"Please, Atsuya."

"No, Aniki."

"Pleaseee!"

Atsuya grunted at Shirou's long plea. He glanced at the mirror next to his, which reflected Shirou's face, prepared by the person in charge of his makeup on his right. He looked like the poor sad puppy, that look which really looked good on him and which broke his determination almost _all_ the time. But not _this_ time.

"No, it's no. I won't say a _word_ , aniki. I promised it to Ayano-chan", Atsuya finished with determination.

Shirou's expression changed to the name of his beloved. His face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes. She told me that I shouldn't hesitate to threaten you that you won't have curry anymore if you insisted", Atsuya replied, repeating word for word Sakura's instruction.

Shirou grunted. "She's so cruel to me."

Atsuya scoffed. "It takes something to stop your curiosity."

"You too are so cruel!"

Atsuya waved his head from left to right. "I can't believe I have such a big brother."

The makeup artist next to Shirou left his bedside to get something. He took the opportunity to turn his chair towards him and roll in his direction. He pinched his cheek.

"A-Aniki!" Atsuya cried, face poppy red.

Shirou let go and laughed, Atsuya massaging the spot where he had gently pinched it. He had complained, but Shirou knew that Atsuya liked these signs of affection. He was just _too proud_ to admit it out loud.

"A big brother you love madly", Shirou exclaimed with a big smile as he returned to his place.

The makeup artist returned with equipment and continued her work as if nothing had happened, while Atsuya was red like a tomato and fleeing the teasing glance of Shirou.

"Pfff. Aniki is a baka", he whispered, looking straight ahead to facilitate the work of his makeup artist.

Shirou chuckled. He did the same. They plunged into silence... which lasted only two minutes.

"Aniki."

"Hm?"

"I can tell you one thing about the surprise."

Shirou's eyes flickered and quickly turned his head towards him. The makeup artist quickly removed the eyeliner from his face before she could mark it.

"Fubuki-san. Stop moving", the young woman lectured him beside his hair.

He blinked. He laughed nervously. He turned back to the mirror again and bent slightly, Atsuya laughing at the scene.

"I'm sorry."

"This is what happens when you get too excited", Atsuya commented with a little smirk.

Shirou stuck his tongue out to the side. Atsuya sneered at his gesture.

"Naughty Atsuya."

He turned his eyes to Atsuya's side, still as a statue would be.

"So what can you tell me about the surprise?"

The makeup artist finally done with Atsuya, smiled at him in the mirror and patted his shoulder.

"You're free, Atsuya-san."

"Thank you very much", Atsuya thanked her , bending to her before she could leave.  


She did the same and left him. Atsuya turned to the mirror and admired the result. It was a more natural makeup than the previous one in his last concert, which pleased him more. As much as he liked to be in the center of attention, he liked a simpler makeup, but which still put the features of his face in value. He nodded, a satisfied smile on his lips.

"Tell me when you're done admiring yourself", Shirou teased, who was still being prepared.

"I'm not admiring myself!" Atsuya grmbled, who leaped from his seat, red with embarrassment.

"Yes, yes. _Of course_ ", Shirou reassured him, waving his hand in the air. His eyes were shining with mischief. Atsuya knew he was teasing him. After all, he liked it too much.

Atsuya let a 'pfff' go. He crossed his arms against his chest and turned on the spot, back to him.

"You know what, aniki?"

"No, Atsuya. You have no right."

"You will have _no_ clue", Atsuya announced, nose up. "It will teach you to be _kinder_ ", he added, sticking his tongue out to him, as Shirou had done a few minutes earlier.

"Ah, you like making me suffer", Shirou complained, not moving a bit.

"I can tell you only one thing."

Shirou's makeup artist had just finished. Shirou thanked her for her work before she left like her colleague. Now they just had to wait for the signal to go on stage. Shirou turned his seat towards him, curious. Head tilted to the side, he stared at Atsuya curiously and interested, kind of surprised his precious little brother finally decided to give him one clue.

"Which one?"

As if touched by something unknown to Shirou, Atsuya replied with a little smile "Ayano-chan put _all_ her heart into it just for _you_."

Shirou blinked. A tender smile stretched his lips. The young woman's face appeared in his mind, and his heart swollen with love, that gentle warmth so familiar was back in his chest.  


"Thank you, Atsuya."

He got up from his seat and walked over to his little brother. Once in front of him, he ruffled his hair.

"Aniki! We just styled them!" Atsuya strongly complained. He turned to the mirror and straightened his hairstyle, while Shirou giggled next to him. He glared at him. "It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is. Especially the red on your cheeks."

Caught out, Atsuya became even redder.

"I can't take it anymore, aniki."

"I love you too, Atsuya", Shirou hummed before taking him in his arms.

"Aniki! Let me go!" Atsuya cried, trying to get away, redder than ever.

"Never!" Shirou answered back, hugging him even harder.

"Fubuki-san, Atsuya-san."

The two young men turned to the female voice, which stood at the entrance of their dressing room, completely dressed in black, a microphone in front of her mouth. She pointed behind her with her thumb.

"It's time to go."

"Yes!" Shirou and Atsuya exclaimed at the same time.

She disappeared into the corridors, leaving the men alone. Shirou finally let Atsuya go by releasing him. He turned to his little brother.

"Let's go, Atsuya. Let's set the stage on fire", Shirou said, taking his microphone and earpiece placed on the flat surface of the table.

He placed the microphone on his ear and pushed the earpiece into it. Atsuya followed by doing the same, releasing an aura of determination, and displaying a seriousness that he displayed each time before a concert. He turned to Shirou and raised his fist in the air.

"Let's give everything for this last concert, aniki."

"Afterwards, you will give me another hint about my surprise", Shirou said, making a check with his fist before letting his hand fall to his side. He walked towards the door, followed closely by his little brother.

Atsuya scoffed. "Keep dreaming, aniki."

Shirou sighed, a smile floating on his lips. He shrugged. " _So_ stubborn."

"As if _you_ weren't", Atsuya growled in his direction, his steps echoing down the long hallway lit by LED lights.

Shirou chuckled. "Not as much as _you_."

"Uh."

They continued on their way, each mentally preparing for the last concert of the year before taking a well-deserved break. Shirou's thoughts wandered towards his birthday surprise and Sakura. He smild to himself. He must be patient until then. He was sure of one thing... It was going to be one of the most beautiful memories of his life.  


*****

"Where are they?"

"Atsuya said they are on their way."

"They'll be there in a short time then", Akira concluded, leaning against the chair, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Hm..."

Akira stared at his sister, who was staring in the void, her hands joined nervously, looking thoughtful. He nudged her in the arm. She got out of her bubble and turned her head towards him.

"What?"

"I already told you that everything will be fine. I'm sure he will like it", Akira reassured in a soft voice, which had its expected effect because Sakura's tense shoulders relaxed.

"You're right. He's going to love it", Sakura repeated in a low voice, as if to reassure herself a little more.

There was a moment of silence between the two twins, disturbed by the voices of Shirou's parents busy in the kitchen, and by the voices of some of Shirou's friends chatting while waiting. Sakura scanned the living room. She spoke again.

"25 years old, huh..." Sakura murmured to herself. A little smile appeared on her lips. "We have been together for 3 years already. All those times when he trained with me, as my teacher... It seems _so_ far away", she finished in a nostalgic tone, her gaze again lost in the void.

Akira silently listened to her, remembering all those moments when he found them together in the training room, dancing and singing while having fun and making her happy. Shirou had always done his best to give her this confidence and show her that she was a singer worthy of the name, despite the difficulties of her life at that time. Akira lowered his head to the ground, himself lost in thought.

"I will _always_ be grateful for what he did", he suddenly said, his thoughts coming to words coming out off his mouth.

Sakura turned her attention back to him. He was displaying a smile, still in the same position.

"Thanks to him, he rescued you and freed you from that person."

Sakura's face darkened for a moment at the mention of that person. Akira continued his monologue.

"Thanks to him... I was able to see my sister who had been lost in this _long_ , _dark_ and _torturing_ tunnel for far _too_ _long_."

"Akira..."

Akira looked up at her, showing a big smile, his trademark that had so many people's hearts melt during his life. Sakura couldn't her eyes detach from this smile which she had the chance to see frequently.

Akira's eyes suddenly sparkled with playfulness. " _But_ that doesn't mean I won't hesitate to chase him away if he ever hurts you."

Sakura chuckled, all of her bad thoughts that had occupied her mind disappearing for good.

"I'm touched, Akira. But he would _never_ do such a thing", she reassured him with a little smile, her gaze turned toward to Shirou's parents, who seemed just as excited and stressed as she was.

" _I know_. That's why I'm here."

The young woman kissed her husband's cheek under the tender eyes of the Sakura twins.

"There's no doubt about it", he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

At his last words, Sakura's phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket, which scared and made her jump. While Akira sneered under Sakura's glare, she removed it and checked the message she had just received. Her eyes widened.

"They-They are coming!" Sakura stammered while shoving her phone in her back pocket of her trousers.

She took off from the table and turned to the others, busy discussing or finishing the last little preparations.

"Time to hide! They are coming back in few minutes!"

At her words, they stopped all activity and hastened to find a hiding place, the parents of Shirou and Atsuya covering the cake and all the other small dishes prepared in the afternoon. Sakura turned to Akira, slightly panicked.

"What do you think I should do? Do I hide or wait for him in front of the door?" Sakura asked while playing with her hands, nervous. "Maybe I should hide? Or maybe it's better to-"

Akira planted his hands on her shoulders, stopping her in her procrastination.

"I suggest that you calm down and follow your heart."

"Akira, that's cliché."

"Cliché, but true", Akira breathed with a little knowing smile.

He patted her shoulder and disappeared behind her. She blinked and turned to him, who had just crouched down to hide behind the sofa, disappearing from her eyes.

"Akira! You didn't help me _at all_ here!" Sakura hissed, frustrated.

The lights went out above her, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shirou's parents hiding like the others. She found herself in the middle of the living room not far from the entrance, lost and more nervous than ever. It was then that she remembered Shirou's sentence from before.

_"Everything you give me will definitely make me happy."_

Sakura's shoulders fell limply.

"Follow my heart, huh...?"

A smile was now displayed on her lips, a confident and determined one. She turned on her heels and headed for the dark entrance. She stuck to the wall next to the door, her heart beating hard in her chest, a knot of anticipation and excitement in her stomach. She closed her eyes, and waited for their arrival in silence, thinking about that sudden plan she just had. in the freaking living room. A few minutes passed when...

"Why would _I_ have your keys, aniki?"

Sakura stiffened and opened her eyes wide.

"Maybe because I gave you a version of mine so you can come in cas of an emergency?"

That's the Shirou she knew. She laughed inwardly. But she stopped right away when she remembered what was going on after her ear detected the insertion of a key in the lock.

Atsuya sighed. "You're annoying, aniki."

"But you still love me."

Sakura could see the carrot head turn red tomato, like all the other times when Shirou said these words to him. She slightly chuckled. There was a sudden click. Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her breathing. The door slowly opened, letting the two young idols inside and hiding her from their visions in the process, as she was standing right to the door's opening side, against the wall.  


"All the lights are off," Shirou noted, rushing into the entrance, followed closely by Atsuya, who breathed what seemed to be a sigh of complaint.

"Aniki, I'm cold", Atsuya complained behind him, rubbing his forearms to support his words. He had just intentionally dodged Shirou's finding.

"I know, I know. I'm going to light the fireplace."

He put his jacket on the coat rack and began to look for the light with lost hands on the walls, because he always forgot where the light switch. And before he can see her...

"Thank you."

Shirou froze in place, and turned to the source of the voice. He saw nothing in this darkness. But he knew that voice. It was-

"To you, who found me, I say I’m glad I met you."

Atsuya turned the light by clicking on the light switch, and the entrance suddenly lit up, blinding the three of them in the process. Sakura took small steps between the door and the wall. Shirou hadn't moved a bit. He stared at where Sakura was coming from, his eyes widening as she walked on and kept singing.

"If I put it in a song, I can say it: Thank you."

The light shone more and more on Sakura as she came out of her hiding place, smiling at Shirou's expression of surprise and shock. Hands clasped behid her back, she moved closer to him.

"I’ve spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you. I say thank you."

Atsuya continued the song, surprising Shirou even more, who was speechless and froze on the spot, his brain unable to give him any order.

"Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you."

Sakura stopped in front of Shirou and continued after Atsuya, the heat in her chest warming a little more to the softer expression that Shirou was nodisplaying.

"Thank you, thank you, for now and forever."

"Thank you, thank you, lemme say I thank you," Atsuya sang softly behind.

"Thank you, thank you, _yours forever_ ", Sakura finished in a whisper, insisting on the last words of the lyrics.

She stood on tiptoe and got closer to Shirou's ear. "Turn around."

Shirou glanced at her confusedly, but he did as she asked, and turned to the living room. The lights suddenly turned on and everyone came out of their hiding place, arms raised in the air.

"Surprise!"

Shirou jumped on the spot, and without knowing who pushed him, he found himself in the middle of the living room, surrounded by his friends and his parents, big smiles on their lips.

"Happy birthday, Shirou", his father congratuled him by ruffling his hair, one hand in his pocket.

"Happy birthday, honey", his mother whispered before taking his face between her hands and kissing him on the forehead.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb, a strange light shining in her eyes. She smiled tenderly. Shirou smiled back. He thought that he might have seen tears in the corners of her eyes when she kissed him again, but he wouldn't be able to confirm it anyway. He was too touched by her expression of love for him to even care about it and to confirm it.

"You grow up _so fast_."

"Mom..."

But Shirou didn't have time to add anything else because Someoka crushed his arm on his shoulders, and pulled him towards him to rub his head with his fist.

"25 years, huh!"

"Happy birthday, captain!" Nae exclaimed, jupping like a rabbit and waving her arms over her.

Some of his former teammates were also present, who also wished him a happy birthday. Shirou thanked them all one by one with his head and an embarrassed little smile, though still very touched.

" _Now_ you know, aniki!"

Shirou turned to his brother, who rushed towards him and jumped into his arms. Shirou staggered a bit under his sudden attack before regaining his balance. Atsuya held him tightly against him for a big hug, tickling his big brother's cheek with his carrot hair in the process. He stepped back, his hands now resting on his shoulders, staring at him with playful sparkling eyes and a smile full of pride.

"So, happy?"

Shirou blinked and returned his smile. " _Very_ happy."

Her mother clapped her hands to attract their attention.

"Well! Now it's time to celebrate his birthday and have fun!" She exclaimed loudly, her hands on her hips. Her husband nodded to support her words.

"Yes!"

All of them scattered around him, some wishing him happy birthday again before scattering in the living room as well. Atsuya was the only one to stay with him.

"Happy birthday, Fubuki."

Shirou turned to Akira. He offered him a grateful smile.

"Thank you very much, Akira-kun."

His eyes scanned the room for this person, the _only_ one he hadn't had the opportunity to see after this episode at the entrance, that _one_ person his heart wanted to see, that person he-

"Uh!" Shirou exclaimed as his vision was blocked by what appeared to be a hand. His hand gripped that little hand covering his eyes.

"I'm here, Shirou", a small voice whispered in his ear.

"Ayano..."

When he regained his sight, he turned around and faced Sakura, Atsuya and Akira nowhere to be seen and lost in the mass of people present in the large living room filled with various discussions and laughter. But Shirou couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter what was going on around him. He smiled.

"Ayano, did you prepared that?"

" _We_ all participated. We all did that", Sakura replied with a little smile, nodding to the guests, Atsuya, her brother and her parents.

"Even the song?" Shirou asked, intertwining his hands with those of Sakura.

Sakura let go one of his hands to scratch her head with a nervous laugh.

"I admit that it wasn't planned _at all_."

Shirou blinked at this answer. He tilted his head to the side, curious.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Someone told me to follow my heart..." Her gaze lingered on Akira, who was helping Shirou and Atsuya's parents set the table. She smiled tenderly. Sakura turned her attention back to him. "And that's what I did."

Shirou's gaze lingered on Akira as well before returning back to Sakura. For the first time in their years together, she couldn't decipher the expression he was displaying.

"I see."

Without warning Sakura, Shirou suddenly drew her to the hallway leading to the bedrooms, their bathroom and their desk.

"Sh-Shirou!"

They quickly got to the dark hallway, far from any source of light when Shirou closed the hall door behind them. Sakura watched him do so, both confused and curious to know what was going in his mind.

"What are you-"

Her sentence was cut when Shirou pressed her against the wall and took her face with his hands to kiss her with force. Sakura gasped of surprise, but she returned his kiss, her arms wrapped around the back of the older boy's neck. They remained a long minute kissing before separating to resume their breaths.

"What was _that_?" Sakura asked, panting, her lips shining with saliva from their long kiss, her chest going up and down slowly. with her rapid breath.

Shirou didn't bother to answer and took her in his arms for a hug.

"Shirou?"

Sakura shivered with the hot, jerky breath of Shirou on her ear.

"I say thank you."

Sakura's eyes widened wide at his whispered words, inaudible to anyone but her, her body trapped between the wall and Shirou, who hadn't let go of her for a second. His words spun in her head over and over again, so that she would record them and decipher the message hidden behind each one of them. Tears were beading in her eyes. She began to sob.

"O-oi", Shirou said, coming away from her after realizing what was going on. "That's _me_ who's supposed to cry, not _you_ ", he added, drying the salt water with his thumb.

Sakura laughed softly. "Sorry. It's just that-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence to smile at him tenderly, displaying an expression that blinded Shirou so much by her happiness. That sight opened wide his eyes, his heart missed a beat with it.

"It's just that I love you _so much_!" She exclaimed before bursting into tears a second time.

Shirou looked at her in silence. His expression softened. He took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. His nose buried in her blazing hair and cradling her gently, his smile widened when Sakura wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Me too, Shirou."

Finally calmed down, Sakura looked up at him.

"You also gave me the most _beautiful_ gift by giving _me_ your love", she continued softly, her words dripping with sincerity.

Shirou's heart missed another beat to the confession. Fortunately he wasn't as sensitive as Atsuya, or he would have burst into tears before her.

"You're _so_ cruel to me, Ayano..."

"Cr-Cruel?" Sakura repeated, who was expecting everything except this answer.

Shirou buried his head in the crook of her small neck. Sakura's eyes widened when water ran inside her sweater. She smiled tenderly. So that was how it was... Her hand went to find Shirou's hair to stroke it.

"Happy birthday, Shirou."

In fact, he was just as sensitive as his dear and tender Atsuya when it came to the one who made his heart get bigger with love and miss a beat... Sakura Ayano.

*****

**BONUS:**

"Damn it, but what are they doing?" Atsuya complained aloud, looking for his brother and Sakura, who had disappeared from the room.

Akira, sitting next to him on the sofa, arms crossed against him and his legs crossed as well, laughed softly.

"Probably following their hearts."

"Which means...?" Atsuya asked, clear confusion on his face.

"They are _surely_ devouring each other."

Atsuya blinked until his brain analyzed his answer and understood the implicit message behind his words. His face suddenly turned tomato red.

"Eh?!"

He leaped off the sofa under Akira's curious eyes.

"Aniki, now is _not_ the time!" Atsuya desperately exclaimed, rushing towards the entrance of the corridor.

Akira laughed, amused.

"All incorrigible."

* * *

  


A happy, beautiful adult!Shirou to make your day (and mine) <3

Here's what I imagined adult!Shirou wearing for his last concert with Atsuya in the story ;3;

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3
> 
> And before leaving, I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you! T3T May your next year be full of good things: love, happiness, success, good health (most important one),... Thank you for the support you showed me this year, which was half good and half (quite) difficult to me. I appreciate it A LOT! Your support is what makes me keep going to get better and offer you better fanfics! Thank you VERY MUCH and love ya all!! >O< <33
> 
> P.S.: Good luck to all the students who have to study for their exams... GANBARE!! You have all my support! You can definitely beat their ass and pass them all >:DDDD
> 
> (Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think about my OCs...)


End file.
